Finding Love 101
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Sophie's a girl that lives a lonely life, a wanna be fashion designer and one day she comes across a very interesting ad that she just can't pass up, but will she regret ordering two dolls that come to life and take over hers? Will she be able to get Howl to fall in love with her, or will he choose Uoi (OC). M for language and suggestive content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Howl's Moving Castle **_**characters. Original characters by Diana Wynne Jones.**

Finding Love 101

Chapter One: The Ad—

The cool breeze swept over the old road and up into an open window in a small apartment complex. A small moan could be heard, though thought to come from a mouse.

"Nmmmhh, not time to get up yet."

A small whisper cam from a medium sized girl wrapped up sloppily in her twin XL bed. One wrong roll and she'd be on the floor, a hard roll to her left and she'd hit the wall. Suddenly she sprang up like a spring chicken as she realized that she heard no alarm clock and that it was a Monday morning.

"Ughh! I refuse to be late! I hate it when my Mondays start like this!"

She looked at her cell phone and realized she had turned on the wrong alarm clock and thus jumped in the shower to begin her day.

From hot shower, to a hot blow dryer, to a hot flat iron, and some good make-up and clothes that still didn't make her look like she was going to turn twenty-one in a month. She was more like a curvy seventeen year old, maybe even fifteen, if she weren't wearing any make up. It was halfway through her second semester as a sophomore at some university that no one had ever heard of, though it's been around since the early forties.

She looked in the mirror one last time and nodded to herself.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Walking down the stairs in her gray skinny jeans that fit to her sturdy legs and a simple shirt that tended to flow when she walked with a long silver chain with rhinestones and pearls (both fake, since she was a college student and couldn't afford the real thing). She wore her favorite light brown combat boots with two brass buckles and a gold bracelet around her wrist that had a watch in the center. Her hair was a natural red-gold shade and had a simple curl to it; her eyes a beautiful blue-green colour that sparkled. Her lips were small but plumped just enough from their own natural beauty, and she had a light peach tan on her skin, her soft pink blushed cheeks and dark black eye-liner and mascara with brown and gold eye-shadow that made her two colored eyes pop. She wore her bangs over to the left side and had her hair teased with a small gold and silver bow that made her look innocent yet somewhat of an "alternative look," what with her combat boots and faded gray pants, but with elegant jewelry that could be passed off as the real thing. She was an accessorize-er, a "wanna be" in fashion, but really who would buy her line of clothing? That's why she got up at five in the morning every single day and sketched until her hands felt like they were going to fall off, then she slept for about two hours and had to head onto campus and take a few courses. Currently taking twelve and having a small part time job on the weekends, she was a busy girl, but practically halfway through college and finding some great opportunities opening up for her, she felt ready. Currently working at a little boutique that tends to open up doors for girls like her, and working there since high school, she just knew things were all going to come into place, and especially having a bachelor's degree would help. She just knew her life was going to be a walk in the park.

"Hey good lookin' what's cookin?"

"Why bother asking dude, it's obvious she already ate it!"

"Haha, you're right man!"

"Ass-wholes." She blew them off and walked to her first class, getting as many glares as she did every day, she tended to ignore it. She was used to remarks like that being made, due to the fact that most girls never set foot in the cafeteria, and the only guys that came on campus were here to "inspect" them. Thus she went on her day, from class to class, learning about textures of fabrics and what goes well according to weather along with some business classes, math, and info system essentials. The day was finally over and she went to a nearby bookstore that sold some of her favorite manga and comics in reference to her favorite anime series. After all, they did inspire her to go into fashion in the first place.

"Huhh, wow. These girls are so lucky to find someone that really loves them. Sometimes I wish I could find love like that, but I don't know if I could compete against such tough rivals. I can barely handle what little attention I get now. Let alone trying to get attention from a guy."

But that was the problem, the only attention she did get from a guy was negative, and she thus tended to avoid them. If only life were as easy as an anime, where you could invent your own special kind of guy at the flick of your wrist. Then, suddenly, a headline grabbed her attention.

"Hmm, what's this? 'Looking for love in all the wrong places? Just dial 555-love (5683) and you can be just like Mai from _Love 101._' I've heard of that anime! The main character Mai orders some voodoo doll thing and casts a spell on the boy she love and all sorts of chaotic things happen to her! But that's just made up, pshh I doubt it works. Huhh? 'The first 3 million callers will get an all expenses paid boy doll and a lifeline.' What the hell, it's free right? And I've got nothing left to loose." Thus she pulled out her phone and dialed the number, they said that her package would be there the next day since she was the first caller. That made her feel, well desperate wasn't even the half of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Your Package Has Arrived! —

Tuesday morning, the usual, a cup of coffee with five sugar cubes and ¾ of creamer; bead hair and morning breathe. Hello Kitty pajamas and suddenly a knock at the door, she walked over and no one was in the hallway or anywhere near an entrance. She picked up the rather small package and took it in the house. There was a note:

Congratulations on being our first customer! We hope you enjoy these two as much as we did making them! Howl may seem snobbish and unapproachable at first, but he'll grow on you, and hopefully vise versa! Now Uoi on the other hand is kind and willing to do whatever it takes to make her new master happy, which makes her a difficult rival since people will be rooting for her. But the big question is, who will Howl fall in love with? Please subscribe for _Finding Love 101._

"You've got to be kidding me! I didn't know I had to compete for this doll's love! Ughh, F this, I'm going to take a twenty minute bath."

She finished her coffee and left the lid open, the dolls were wrapped in bubble wrap. They both had pale porcelain skin and large blue eyes, Howl's were more of a baby blue and Uoi's were an indigo. They both had slim figures and Uoi was on the flat chested side surprisingly, along with a plain face and simple short bob-like brown hair. She had long eyelashes and wore a black dress that was just above her ankles with a pair of black loafers and had a simple white collar with pearl buttons going down to her waist. Howl on the other hand had a black leather jacket on with shoulder length fair hair and he had a slim face with a distinct chin, he was handsome and seemed to carry a cocky smile, he also wore a simple white shirt with a silver chain around his neck indicating his serial number, Uoi apparently had the same thing, but in the form of a bracelet around her wrist. Howl also wore dark navy blue, almost black cargo pants with black combat boots.

The girl was nearly finished with her bath when she heard a loud **poof** and ran into the living room with just a towel. Suddenly she saw the unthinkable.

"Uhh where the hell are we? What the FUCK! Why am I over twelve inches tall, and why are you wearing a towel!? Chunky girls should be dressed at all times!"  
"Oh, mister Howl sir, I don't think it's right to talk to our master that way. After all if it weren't for her, we'd be stuck in that box for the rest of our lives. Thank you master, or should I say mistress. I am Uoi and this is Howl."

"Wh-owhhoieutfhljsjt?"

"I think she's had too many cupcakes."

"Howl be nice!"

"What are you doing? Why are you here? Who sent you!?"

"Well that's some way to talk to your new guests."

"Like you should be talking you mother,"

"Now now mistress, Howl does get carried away, it'd be best to ignore him. Now what is your name? Hmm."

"Sophie."

"Pfft, figures you'd have a lame name."

"Howl!"

"What? She does, man I'm starving!"

"Already? We just woke up sir."

"Ya shut up already."

"I guess it is about breakfast tiiii- woah what are you doing!?"

She watched as Howl placed his lips chastely on Uoi's and seemed to suck the life out of her, she went as pale as a ghost (if that was even possible) and looked completely ill after they broke apart.

"Much better, hey tubby, my friend needs some food."

"Right, but if you're going to be my guests quit acting like a dick, got it?"

"Ya whatever."

"Thank you mistress Sophie."

"Don't mention it Uoi, I mean if I kissed a guy like him, I'd want to wash my mouth out ASAP too."

"Haha."

"Hey! You'd be lucky if a guy like me even gave you a second glance!"

"Oh shut up! I've about had it with you."  
"Ya, what are you gonna do about it? Get a tub of Ben and Jerry's?"

"That's it!"

Then she punched him, square in the face. He hit the ground before a single curse word could pass his now swollen lips.

"Now, I need to go to school and apparently go shopping. Uoi I made some cereal, it's not much but it's all I got right now. If you two are planning on living here, you'll need jobs and need to help me pay rent, we might even look into getting a larger apartment, but I think we can manage. My bed sleeps two, sort of, the couch is a fold out and there's a sleeping bag for numb nuts over there."

"Oh thank you mistress Sophie, and don't worry I'm not in love with sir, I'm just his life support, as soon as this deal is over with I'll vanish and you won't have to be bothered with me."

"What deal, what do you mean?"

"Ughh, don't you read anything before buying into it?"

Howl was slowly rising off the floor.

"Oh you're up now? Whoopi."

"Ya well listen, I was called because you're apparently not meeting the right guy and everyone thinks I'm going to fall for you but I won't, and Uoi is my life support and nothing more, she's more like a little sister to me. Sorry for being an ass, that's just how I'm programed, so either deal or kick me out."

"Easy, get out."

She thumbed towards the door.

"Ha ha very funny but you may as well just let us stay, besides we can be of some good service."

Howl said mischievously crossing his arm.

"How's that?"

"We can get you into any top fashion magazine by the end of the year."

"How's that?"

Sophie's interest peaked, but it didn't show.

"We have connections."

Howl hinted at the latter word, with more emphasis on "connections."

"Who?"

Sophie began to become impatient as to who could help her make it "big time."

"Our owners mistress."

Uoi spoke up.

"Fine she can stay, but I'm going to have to think about you."

Sophie pointed at Howl.

"Don't worry curvalicious, it'll be like we were never here."

He smirked at Sophie, his tone semi-flirtatious.

"Hmm, nice compliment but I got my eyes on you two."

Sophie pointed at Howl, making a fist with the other, forgetting about the towel.

"Does that include all four?"

Howl looked her over.

"What?"

"Your towel fell."

"Aww shit!"

Sophie quickly picked up the towel and ran to the bathroom.

"And there she goes, giggly, wiggly, wogily."

He observed every step and every curve her body made as she ran away, all her curves and crevices shown.

"You like her don't you sir."

Uoi folded her hands as she looked up at Howl.

"What! Pftt ya right."

Howl scoffed, slightly blushing; he couldn't look Uoi in the eye.

"But you told me that you prefer women with some meat on their bones."

Uoi was confused.

"Ya well don't go telling her that."

Howl crossed his arms and scoffed at her again.

"Aye sir!"

Uoi gave Howl a solute in response.

"And don't go start quoting animes either!"

"Yes my lord."

Uoi said in Sebastian's English accent.

"I mean it!"

Howl's voice was dry as it was irritated.

Sophie quickly got dressed and sat on her bed, thinking aloud to herself about all that was happening.

"I can't believe this is really happening! This can't be happening, there's no way some random hot guy and plain Jane just popped up on my door and are like totally in the next room. No fricken way! So now what do I do? I don't know if I really want to be involved with this guy. He's kind of a jerk. To say the least, well at least Uoi's nice."

"Why thank you mistress, I also enjoy your company."

Uoi appeared in Sophie's room.

"Uoi! H-have you been there the whole time?"

Sophie turned, a confused look on her face.

"I walked in as you began talking of myself and my master."

Uoi bowed after she stated, "master."

"Oh, well I'm sorry for calling you a plain Jane, I didn't mean it."

Sophie's voice was full of guilt and remorse.

"Please, I was never meant to be a fashion model as my mistress is."

Uoi reached out for Sophie's hands in assurance.

"Oh, I'm not a fashion model, just a fashion designer."

Sophie pulled her hands away and shook them in a disagreeing manor as she shook her head.

"Yes and a very talented one."

Uoi reached for Sophie's hands, as she looked her in the eye to reassure her.

"Aww how sweet, hey how would you like to come and work at my place?"

Sophie smiled at Uoi's sweet glowing eyes.

"That would be nice, so long as my master is in close proximity."

"What?"

Sophie was a bit taken aback at the answer.

"If he needs food, I must feed him. It is my only order."

Uoi stated it as a matter of fact, and Sophie looked a bit confused. She thought about it and realized that these two had a close connection, more than master and servant, therefore she thought of an idea to keep Howl around. Sophie snapped her fingers, and exclaimed,

"I see, well, if he's ok with stocking up the back for me, I'm sure Hana will hire him in a minute!"

"Yes, I'm sure he will be of great assistance to you."

Uoi's voice sounded grateful as well as excited, yet she was so reserved.

"Good, it's settled then, well I'd better finish getting ready."

Sophie was reassured, but at the same time, she had a feeling that something would go wrong in the future.

"Ya, and Hana better be cute."

Howl butted in rudely, his big mouth couldn't be kept shut for long.

"What! You won't be there to flirt! You'll be there to work!"

Sophie was extremely irritated, coming in face to face with the devious man.

"Ya, ya just hurry up and get ready!"

Howl backed away as he sneered at her.

"I'm working on it!"

Sophie pushed Howl out, as Uoi followed him out, leaving Sophie to massage her temples in order to take away her throbbing headache, she was praying that this would all work out well.

"Good morning and welcome to the fashion boutique. Was there anything you had in mind while shopping here today?"

Sophie approached her first customer of the day.

"No I'm just looking around."

The female client was grateful for the friendly atmosphere.

"Ok, just ask if you need anything, I'm the manager Sophie and this is our newest member, Uoi."

"Alright, thank you."

The customer nodded as she continued to look around the store.

"Ok Uoi, now the trick is to never intimidate or pressure the customer, just make them feel welcomed and that you're at their service and at their convenience to top it off."

"Yes mistress."

Uoi nodded in agreement, taking in every form of advice Sophie would give her.

"And that's another thing, just call me manager or Sophie's fine."

"Yes miss manager."

"I guess that's a start."

Sophie shrugged as she continued looking over the desk and making sure everything was in order.

"Excuse me, but I would like to try this on."

The customer approached the desk with a hanger in hand, a dress hanging off of it.

"Sure, I'll be right with you."

Sophie came around, with the dressing room key in hand.

"Hey Soph, where do I put all these new shoes?"

Howl came out with a pair of Prada shoes, and a confused irritated look on his face.

"Oh, we need to put those out on display. Hey Uoi, how would you like to go help out the customer?"

Sophie handed Uoi the key as she walked over to Howl, telling him where to put the shoes.

"Of course."

Uoi bowed as she took the customer to the dressing room.

"Great, I'll just be over here with Howl in the shoe department."

"Mmm."

Uoi nodded as she responded.

"Ok Howl, I want Prada over here, and the new J-Lo shoe line can go right here. And I would like my own personal line of shoes up on the wall."

Sophie directed him to where each individual shoe brand was to do. Howl was actually paying very close attention to every word Sophie was uttering. But Howl had a sudden thought,

"Why don't you put them with all the other top name brands?"

Sophie smiled at his question and came up with her own answer,

"Because I haven't become famous yet."

"Yet?"

Howl was slightly confused at Sophie's confident answer.  
"Yep, I'll get there, one day."

"Mhmm, you sure are nauseatingly positive."

Howl rolled his eyes as he scoffed at her remark.

"Gee, and I thought you were such a jerk."

Sophie rolled her eyes as she spoke sarcastically.

"Ya well don't hold your breath on anything just yet."

Howl thought about Sophie's comment and he didn't like the fact that she always had a negative view pegged on him, and no matter what he did he couldn't prove anything different.

"Ya well I wouldn't put a bet on my fifty dollar sandals in favor of you being a 'sweetheart.'"

Sophie used air quotes on the latter word.

"Ya? Well you're no catch yourself."

Howl became slightly enraged, and slightly turned on.

"How so?"

Sophie was loosing her patience with Howl, she almost felt like wringing his neck right there and then.

"Well look at what you're wearing. A Hello Kitty T-shirt with a skirt and your sandals."

Howl eyed her outfit, she was the image of innocence, but not very much like a model.  
"It's fashionable."

She stomped her foot as she pushed herself into Howl's personal space, creating an intense feeling between the two.  
"Ya, if you want to look like a five year old."

Howl rolled his eyes as he pulled away from her, not liking the closeness between them.

"Ya well it's been really hot lately and I've been wanting to wear this shirt for a while."

Sophie's small hands pulled at the hem of her shirt somewhat pouting at his remarks.

"Ya well it makes you look like your boobs and stomach are all one flabby area."

Howl looked at how the shirt gave her no shape, he was thinking that she should have dressed more like a fashion designer than a little kid.

"Ohh! I swear one of these days I'm gonna kill you!"

Sophie's hands turned into fists as she shook them in Howl's face.

"Hush, unless you want to end up in trouble."

Howl gestured for Sophie to silence herself as the customer approached them.

"Ya well quit acting like such a . . .."

Sophie caught herself as she noticed the woman approaching them; she quickly put on a smile and turned her attention to her.

"I'll take this dress and these shoes."

The woman was somewhat irritated at all the commotion, but she wouldn't let an awkward moment ruin her morning of shopping.

"Right."

Sophie nodded as she led to the woman over to the cashier. Howl went back to work, a lot on his mind, Uoi watching the whole ordeal, keeping her opinion to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Lego House originally by Ed Sheeran**

Chapter Three: Happily Ever After?—

Two more months had passed by and it seemed like an eternity. Sophie was so busy rushing about that she had actually lost some fifty pounds and it seemed as though Howl and Uoi had been living there their entire lives. Though Sophie could have handled a household without the smart ass of a guy that she was "meant" to fall in love with. But there was no "magic," no "spark." She just didn't see the positive side of him, all she saw was the negativity and sarcasm. He was never serious, never sincere, and never heart-felt, not even for a moment, and that hurt her, more than she could ever express. Oddly enough she would find herself crying over the most juvenile incidences. And thankfully it wasn't in front of him, but rather always took place after he left the room. She had never felt so "emotional" in her entire life. But life went on, they all went to work and helped pay off all the bills and managed to get what was needed for the "house" (apartment). Sophie felt that cheered her up, but as soon as she noticed Howl giving some of his attention to girls, she felt strange.

All he would do is smirk and mumble under his breathe about how girls are so dumb and did the most ridiculous things. But she noticed every little thing he did, how he moved, how he breathed, and how he managed to smile when she would begin to through a fit after him making a comment about her weight, even if she had lost fifty pounds and definitely looked more like a model than before. She hated it when it was time for him to feed, but also noticed he was trying to eat real food, and was actually enjoying it. Things seemed to be going rather well, and Sophie even felt she was enjoying her time around Howl almost as much as much as spending time with Uoi.

"Mistress Sophie, would you like to go out and get some lunch?"

"That sounds great Uoi! But you know you can just call me Sophie, or Soph right?"  
"Yes mis-Sophie."

Uoi corrected herself.

"Much better!"

"Ya well just make sure you don't eat your heart out, or else you're going to gain all that weight back."

Howl butted in, leaning up against the wall near Sophie, Uoi was sitting on the couch, observing their behavior.  
"Hu, how did you manage to notice Howl?"  
"Well it's pretty obvious that you don't fit into a size fourteen any more."

"And you think that a size four is any better?"

Sophie asked frustrated, clearly a bit angered at his "sudden" change of heart.

"I do, you could actually be a model if you wanted to."

Howl shrugged as he leaned in closer to her, they both slightly blushed.

"Hu, for that I'd have to be a size zero."

She pulled herself away from him, finding a seat near Uoi. She tried not to think of his complement.

"Well that's just another what, ten, twelve pounds?"

Howl approached the couch, where Sophie was continually trying to escape his captivating gaze.

"You say that like it's easy!"

Sophie stood nose to nose with Howl, her face now a bright shining red.

"Well you've already gotten this far."

Howl's eyes seemed to soften, as did his voice, yet he never broke his gaze, nor backed away from her.

"I like myself the way I am."

Sophie pushed even further, invading his space even more, yet she felt a slight twinge of feeling.

"Then believe in yourself!"

Howl was so close to her, his hands shaking, trying to reach out for her but too scared to do so. Sophie was at a loss for words; she never noticed that she didn't believe in herself, and she realized that she was able to lose all that weight because of determination and a little bit of insecurity that forced her to do something about it. But even after losing all that weight, she was still self-conscious, even though she had to donate her clothes and get an entirely new wardrobe. She blankly stared at him for a moment, like a deer in headlights until she finally noticed him waving his hand in front of her eyes, she must have blinked around a hundred times until she finally heard a sound that must have been coming from Howl.

"Hello! Earth to Sophie! Soph!"

"Sorry, it's just, no one has ever told me that before. I just never noticed that I struggled with my confidence until you said something. Even if you said it bluntly."

She quickly backed away, slightly rubbing her arm in embarrassment.

"Hmm, well I'm glad I could be of some help."

Howl smiled, looking away from her for a moment.

"Ya well don't get too cocky about it."

Sophie folded her shoulders as she turned her head towards him and scoffed.

"I'll do my best."

Howl slightly chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"So Uoi, what are you going to order?"

Sophie looked up from the menu, slowly setting it down as Uoi seemed to be in a trance, but she quickly snapped out of it.

"I'm not quite sure, I heard their seafood is excellent, and I was craving some salmon."

"So, it looks like human food is beginning to quench your appetite as well?"

Sophie was a bit relieved that Uoi was trying out new human food, now that it seemed that Uoi and Howl weren't having as many "feedings" as they used to, Sophie supposed that it was due to the fact that they were both surviving with human food. Which ironically seemed to lighten up Sophie's mood.

"Yes, it seems so, it's rather strange really, I always heard that it had a foreign taste to it, and I'm usually not one to embrace the new, or at least not too quickly."

"I see, well it's always good to have an open mind."  
"Even about master Howe?"

Sophia almost fell out of her chair.

"What about Howl?"

"Well I noticed you two are starting to get along better."

"Pftt what, he's just as annoying as ever and you know that I'm not one to jump into relationships right away."  
"Yes but the tension between you two is practically unbearable."  
"Just out of curiosity, why are you bringing this up?"

Sophie was surprised at Uoi's sudden curiosity in relationships and especially the one between Sophie and Howl.  
"Well you were the one that said keeping an open mind is always a good idea mistress. And besides, I'm rather jealous of the two of you. I wish I had someone to share my life with, and besides I was solely created to make master Howl happy."  
"But what about your own happiness?"  
"That will be delegated after master Howe has seen our contract is brought to a closure."  
"And you're not going to argue against it?"  
"It isn't in my maintenance."

"What isn't?"

"Arguing."  
"You're not serious."  
"Very."

"You've never once argued with a single solitary human being and or living thing, even an inanimate object."  
"Never."

"Geez, you must be a saint."

"Well I wouldn't say that, I still have emotions and though I cannot always tell what they are at first, I discover what they are over time."

"I see, so you learn as you go along?"  
"Yes."

"Interesting, it's like I learn something new about you everyday."  
"And I feel the same about you mistress."

"Like what?"

"Well, when you feel nervous you begin to fidget, and you bit your lip, which my master thinks is rather attractive about you."

"He . . . notices when I do that?"

Sophie began to blush at the thought of Howl intensely watching her lips as she nibbled on them. His hands reaching up to cup her face, his chaste lips against hers, the way his fingers would brush her loose hair out of her face, the way he could grasp her, pull her down onto him, flip her over and takes advantage, then-

"Of course, he makes sure I notate everything, so when I can sense you are feeling nervous, I tap him on the shoulder and he observes you. He claims to make it into a joke, but I know the truth. I notice the way he smiles at you too."

Uoi's voice snaps Sophie into reality as she looked back at Uoi, her face from blush to red.

"He does, I didn't even know that was a function he had. Unless he's mocking me or making fun of me."  
"That is only because he likes you so much. He has no other way of showing his admiration towards you, or his affection. Think about it, we've been locked up in that box for so long and we've never had any form of contact with the outside world up until recently."

Sophie thought that must be the reason that he didn't know how to respond to attraction. She suddenly felt like she was somewhat understanding him and Uoi better.

"I guess that makes sense, but why should I waste my precious time on a jerk like him."

Sophie put her head down, loosing hope once again.  
"Master Howl has his strongpoints too. You just have to find him. Usually people are very critical of him because no one ever had any expectations for him, except for being an 'asshole,' as you put it, bluntly I might add."

Uoi's voice seemed to carry a somewhat irritated tone, as she firmly placed her hands on the table at the word "bluntly."  
"I see, I guess I can start giving him the benefit of the doubt, he has been working hard at the boutique lately."

Sophie was slightly intimidated at Uoi's irritable tone.

"Yes, and he has tried being nicer to you, take that comment from earlier today. He never compliments me like that, and we're practically siblings."

Uoi looked up at Sophie, trying to make it so that her "master" looked more approachable.

"I see, hmm I'll think about it."

"Yes, waitress!"

Uoi, for the first time in her life, was ready to give out her first command.

"Give him the benefit of the doubt hu? Hmm I'll think it over." Sophie walked into her room to find it spotless and all tidied up.

"Strange, my room was a mess when I left this morning."

She walked throughout the apartment and noticed everything had been cleaned.  
"That's odd, Uoi said she had to go do something and I know Howl went out, or at least that's what he said he was doing."

Suddenly she heard a soft melody being played towards her room. She walked back and noticed Howl propped up on his desk without a shirt on, his chest was chiseled and she noticed his headphone wires connected to his phone.

"I never noticed how handsome he is, especially without a shirt. And he actually has a great voice."

Sophie listened in for a bit longer, until she noticed that he seemed to be writing something down, he slid the headphones off and began singing a different melody. It was soft and full of a hopeful yet somber tune, at certain verses however the lyrics picked up speed, almost like a rap, but much more . . . romantic.

"I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
And build a Lego house  
If things go wrong we can knock it down

My three words have two meanings,  
There's one thing on my mind  
It's all for you

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now, now

I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
And colour you in  
If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall

And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before  
Now I'll surrender up my heart  
And swap it for yours

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

Don't hold me down  
I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down

And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now

"Wow."

Sophie whispered, a little too loudly.

"Who's there? Is that you Uoi?"

"Shit!"

She screeched under her breath as she ran into her room.

"Uoi? Or is it Sophie gracing me with her presence. Do us a favor princess and knock next time. I never snoop on you when you're doing a new sketch for an outfit."

"Ya, sorry. It was really good though."  
"Ya?"

Howl's voice was extremely cheerful, his eyes even lit up.

"Ya."

She closed the door, but was still able to catch a glimpse of the smirk he had on his face, but she didn't see him do his victory dance in his room, behind closed doors. Would she ever get to see the real Howl?

"Hmm hmm hmm, I'm gonna pick up the pieces and build a Lego house."

Sophie sang jovially as she walked into the kitchen preparing some hot chocolate.

"So I guess you really did like my song hu?"

Howl's voice broke through her singing, and made Sophie jumped lightly.  
"Ya, I didn't know you were a music person."

Sophie's voice was a little bit nervous, as to him finding her so vulnerable after seeing him in such a state.  
"There's a lot about me you don't know."

Howl closed the distance as he approached Sophie from behind and began to play with her hair, causing Sophie to become even more nervous.  
"Hmm well I'm baffled, maybe even a little bit curious."

Sophie turned around to face him, her cheeks blushed, her breath coming out shorter and shorter.  
"Curiosity killed the cat."

Howl continued to lean in closer so that Sophie could feel his hot breath on her face.

"Yes, but his legend still continues on."

Sophie said as she eyed his perfectly chiseled face, her eyes continuously looking back at his.  
"True, true."

He gave his devious smile as he made Sophie melt into the ground.

"Who'd you write it for?"

Sophie's curiosity was growing, as was the awareness of his closeness.

"A very special person that I'm not sure how she feels about me. It's sort of driving me crazy."

Howl pushed her hair behind her right ear as he let his forehead against hers.

"How so?"

She could hardly get two words out as she felt her heart stop beating for a moment.  
"Well, she keeps playing with her perfect and full lips. Biting at them, licking them, pursing them, it's like she's intentionally teasing me, but I know she's not that type of person."  
"Oh, and why don't you just go up to her and kiss her?"

They were chest-to-chest now, so close yet so far away. She could practically feel his heart beating right out of his chest.  
"I'm afraid."

There it was again, his hot breath right up against her soft skin.  
"Of what?"

She breathed out.  
"Losing what little relationship we have."

He sounded so melancholy and afraid of something.  
"Ha, you're just scared she's gonna flat out reject you."

She smiled, looking up at him, their foreheads separating slightly, but their distance still close.  
"Ya, that too."

He pulled himself away, but he still stayed close to her.  
"Well I say go for it."

Her hands reached up for his, she made sure that he felt her warmth and saw her smile.  
"You do?"

He looked down at her hands, then up at her smile.  
"Yep, I encourage you 110%!"

She pulled him in, pulling his hands up so that they were parallel to their faces, their elbows bent, and their fingers intertwined.

"That's great! I'll go tell Uoi right now!"

Howl squeezed her hands.  
"What?"

Sophie's expression darkened, her smile vanished, and her hands slowly began to fall to her sides.  
"Uoi, I've always liked her, but I knew she didn't feel that way about me, but you gave me the courage to do something special for her!"  
"That's great, she'll be so surprised."

Sophie heard how excided Howl was but her heart shattered to pieces.  
"You think?"

"Ya."

All hope Sophie had was gone.

"Ok, here I go."

"Ya, you do that."

But he didn't hear her; the only sound that could be heard was the kettle going off. Do you think it was trying to tell them something?

"Uoi! I love you!"

"Master, you know as well as I that those are not your true feelings. Now why didn't you just tell her the truth?"

Uoi crossed her arms, her eyes rolling slightly.

"I'm terrified! You're like family, I can tell you anything crazy and you'd see right through it, you'd tell me straight up."

Howl's hands were flaring up, as was his anger.

"And you don't think mistress Sophie does that?"  
"Well in her own cute smart ass kind of way."

Howl shrugged as he looked down at the ground, thinking of all the times Sophie put him in place.  
"Then how is there a difference?"

Uoi approached him, gently putting her small hand on his arm.  
"I guess besides her having more of a sassy tone. There isn't."

He turned towards her and smiled.

"There you have it."

"Right, here I go."

Howl straightened up as he began to walk towards his door.  
"Yes, just make sure not to leave her hanging again."  
"What?"

Uoi was confused, and somewhat worried now, after hearing that.

"Well you did tell her that you were going to tell me, a 'very special girl' something. She'd get the wrong idea, she'd be crushed."  
"Awww, shit!"

Howl cursed himself as he realized his own stupidity, then he sprang forward and ran out to find Sophie.

"That's right, run master run. Good luck."

Uoi waved at Howl, proud of his determination and realization of his own mistakes.

"That idiot!"

Sophie slammed another one of her pillows against the wall as she began to punch it, pretending Howl's handsome face was there with his passionate blue eyes staring back at her.

"I hate you! Look what you've done to me!"

Punch after punch, they came out harder and harder, her furry pouring out on that pillow, the feathers coming out as they floated around her tearstained face.

"Soph? Open the door."

The doorknob jiggled as she heard him trying to open the lock with little success.

"Why should I? You're with Uoi now."

Her voice was shaking as tears were constantly rolling down her face, slowly becoming hysterical.  
"No I'm not."

"She rejected you?"

Her voice went up in pitch as she felt somewhat of a relief to hear that he was also experiencing pain.

"No."

"You ass-!"

Then all hell broke loose as she felt her anger flared up like a ravaging wolf. Howl was growing furious at her not letting him talk, thus he hollered out,

"No, listen! I don't love Uoi, I love you!"

"You're full of it!"

Sophie felt her heart leap out of her chest, yet she felt somewhat unsure of whether or not to believe him.

"I am not! Listen, I can't get you out of my mind, I'm gong crazy here. Every time I look at you, I just want you in my arms, close so I can hold you and kiss you. I don't want you with anyone else."

Howl's voice was sincere and honest, trying to be reassuring.

"You-you mean it?"

Sophie was surprised, she finally felt like for the first time in their time together, she actually thought he was truly being honest.

"I do, please just open the door."

"Ok."

She slowly turned the doorknob and he flew into the room, tackling her to the bed.

"I love you, I love you so much Soph. I don't know why I just can't get you off my mind. I just, I can't!"

"I love you too Howl. Even if you are an ass-whole sometimes."

Her hands went up to his hair; his hands went to cup her face.

"Huh, but that's what you're for, you straighten me out and tell me when I'm out of line."

His hands began tracing every line of her face and neck, slowly working his way to her collarbone.

"Which is most of the time."

"What about now?"

"No, you're good."

"Good."

Then he kissed her, sweetly and blissfully. They smiled at one another, and suddenly they heard applause.

"Took you two long enough."

Uoi finished clapping as she leaned up against the wall, her arms crossed, a smile plastered on her face.

"So, our contract."

Howl started.

"It's been fulfilled. Sophie will be working with any fashion industry she wishes and the two of you will stay in this apartment. And I'm moving in with my boyfriend down the hall."

Uoi stated flatly.  
"But I thought you said-"

Sophie was confused.

"Yes, I'd vanish, but not leave or die."

"Oh Uoi!"

Sophie got up and gave Uoi a tight squeeze.

"Hmm, enjoy your life together, and I want to be the first to receive a wedding invitation."

Uoi hugged Sophie back as she smiled at her.  
"That won't be for a while."

Sophie pulled away.

"Ya, I need to make enough money to buy my girl a worthy ring."

Howl stood and approached the two girls, swinging his arms around Sophie's slim waist.  
"Ya well just make sure you do your job right and we'll worry about the ring later."

Sophie playfully elbowed Howl in the stomach.

"Deal."

Howl managed to get out, still smiling like an idiot.

"Hmm, I'll be off then. Johnny will be worried about me."

Uoi pulled away, waving goodbye.  
"Ok, keep in touch."

Sophie waved goodbye, trying not to laugh as Howl began to try and find her tickle spots.

"Of course. You two as well."

"Always Uoi, thanks for everything."

Howl smiled gratefully.

"My pleasure, Howl."

"Hmm can't wait will we meet again."

"Mistress, I shall miss our time together."  
"Yes, but now we can go on double dates!"

"True."

Then she was gone, they were alone and it was quiet for a while. Two hours to be precise, and then Howl broke the silence, lifting up the sheets, revealing his naked body as he put his boxers back on. Sophie sat up as Howl began to speak,

"So, Soph, you wanna hear your song?"  
"I'd love to."

Sophie leaned forward, keeping the sheets loosely around her nude body.

"Great."

"Hmm."

Sophie slightly moaned as Howl came in to give her a loving kiss.

"I love it when you do that."

Howl pulled away, slightly breathless.

"I love the way you love me."

She looked into his eyes again, seeing that same love he had for him reflected back at her.  
"Dido."

Howl smiled at her, he quickly got up to go bring his instrument and lyrics, their forever starting from this moment onward.

And they lived happily ever after, sort of….


End file.
